Collaboration applications, including messaging and social network communication platforms, allow users to send messages, post comments or chat in real time with other users online at the same time. Due to social media features like instant messaging and chat, which allow users to send quick messages built into the social media websites, social networking has become a popular forum for communication. With the increasing use of social networking within corporate and personal communication, including internet discussion forums and other social media websites, there is increased need for individuals to efficiently use this social network communication. In certain cases, a reply to a message or invitation may be urgent; however, the recipient may not be able to view the information in order to timely reply.
Particularly, on a discussion forum, a user can submit a question or topic and receive replies from other users. A forum can contain a number of sub-forums, each of which may have several topics. Within a forum's topic, each new discussion is called a thread, and can be replied to by as many people as so wish. A sender may create a post that requires a quick response; however, if the post is submitted at a time when few people are available to leave feedback or the post becomes buried within multiple replies from other users, the sender may receive a delayed response.